send me an angel
by Kiara Rusher
Summary: Porque el destino siempre nos arrebata lo que más queremos. historia SEDDIE


** Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas a todos aquellos a los que no pude dejar review…. **

**DISCLAIMER: ICARLY NO ME PERTENECE Y LA HISTORIA TAMPOCO LE PERTENECE A ****Aria Park**

**"Send me an ángel"**

Camina un poco más, sólo atento a sus pensamientos. Nadie importa, nadie sabe que se ha ido, nadie sabe dónde está. Ha salido del recinto de _**buswel plaza**_, con el fin de centrarse sólo en sus pensamientos, porque en el apartamento de Carly es imposible, cada rincón de la casa le recuerda a ella. Camina un poco más, ya queda poco para llegar a su sitio favorito, su sitio especial, el cuál en un principio, era de ellos.

Sonríe al ver la salida de emergencias dónde ambos se sentaban a disfrutar de la compañía del otro, de las caricias, de los besos, los abrazos, las palabras tiernas... Se sienta, soltando un suspiro. Levanta las piernas, apoya en ellas sus brazos, y apoya la cabeza. Cierra los ojos. Ella le viene a la mente. Su rubio pelo, sus ojos azules, su sonrisa, su voz, sus labios... Un ruido le hace salir bruscamente de sus pensamientos, abre los ojos alarmados y mira a un lado. La voz se le va.

-¿S-Sam?- logra decir cuando la voz por fin decide salir de su garganta.

-Hola Freddie- saluda ella sonriente. Está como la recuerda, el mismo corte de pelo, no le ha crecido ni un milímetro; tiene la misma estatura, tampoco ha crecido; sus ojos siguen exactamente igual, con ese brillo especial que a él le vuelve loco.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta. Sam se sienta a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos, el frío de Diciembre ha venido golpeando fuerte.

-Salí a dar un paseo, y decidí pasarme por aquí un rato. ¿Los chicos no están preocupados? Son las dos de la madrugada- musita ella. Freddie la mira, desea abrazarla, besarla, decirle que la ama. Pero no puede, ya no es suya.

-No creo que noten mi ausencia. Gibby solo se preocupa por sus locuras e incoherencias, Spencer anda por ahí acosando a las chicas, y Carly... Carly le presta atención a los chicos, aunque a veces es la que más se preocupa por mí.

-Todos se preocupan por ti, Freddie. Por mucho que creas que no, siempre buscan formas de levantarte el ánimo- Sam saca la mano de su bolsillo y agarra la de Freddie. Luego le sonríe, y él le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Te echo de menos, Sam- dice acariciando la mejilla de la rubia. Ella cierra los ojos y disfruta de la caricia. Cuando deja de sentirla, abre los ojos nuevamente.

-Y yo a ti. Pero lo nuestro no puede ser, y lo sabes- Sam mira hacia el horizonte.

-No sabes lo mucho que deseaba verte...

-Me lo imagino. Venir hasta aquí, nuestro sitio... ha sido muy tierno- Freddie sonríe. Sam se levanta y él la imita- Tengo que irme ya. Debes volver con los chicos te están buscando como locos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Confía en mí. Freddie, desde que te conocí me gustaste. Te sigo queriendo, no lo olvides, ¿vale?

Freddie deja escapar una lágrima. Sabe que cuando se vaya, deseará correr tras ella, abrazarla y decirle que la ama y que se quiere ir con ella. Sin embargo, no puede retenerla. Ella debe irse, así lo desea y debe respetarlo.

-No llores, Freddie.

-No quiero que te vayas- susurra. Sam le abraza y él correspondo, llorando aún más fuerte.

-Debo irme. Pero estaré contigo.

-¡Freddie!- la voz parece lejana. Freddie la reconoce al instante, esa voz es inconfundible. Gibby.

-¡Freddie! ¡Contesta, por favor!- esta vez es Carly quien le llama.

-Adiós Freddie- y esa es la última palabra de Sam antes de irse por donde vino. Cae de bruces al suelo y llora, llora como un niño cuando pierde su juguete favorito. Pronto sus mejores amigos le encuentran y se acercan a él a toda prisa.

-Eh, amigo, tranquilo- dice Carly agachándose. Nota que Freddie está mal, muy mal.

-¿Qué te pasa, Fredo?- pregunta Spencer agachándose también. Carly se sienta junto a Freddie y le rodea en un abrazo.

-He... he hablado con Sam- logra decir entre sollozos. Los otros tres se miran preocupados.

-Freddie... sabes que Sam murió hace un año, ¿verdad?- dice Spencer con un nudo en la garganta. Recordarle esa noticia sólo hace que Freddie llore más fuerte.

-Sí. Lo sé- dice.

-Mejor vámonos. Necesitas calmarte. Tu madre nos esta esperando

-No quiero que mi madre me vea así- dice Freddie.

-Eh, es tu madre. Te entenderá- avisa Gibby. Freddie se levanta, y los demás también. Su madre sube a la escalera de incendios en cuanto le ve. Le da un abrazo fuerte, y los demás se unen. La madre llora, su hijo no se merece pasar por esto, pero todos saben que el destino puede ser muy cruel, y lo fue llevando a Sam para siempre.

Mientras se va, Freddie puede jurar que en el árbol está Sam, mirándole con lágrimas en los ojos. No habrá otra chica como ella, por muchas que conozca, su corazón siempre pertenecerá a la rubia de ojos azules.

**Okey... y que les pareció eh…**

**Ojala y les haya gustado…**

**Siento no haber actualizado antes pero tenia otras cosas que hacer y perdón a todas los fanfics que no pude dejar review solo que estaba muy ocupada….**

_**Review please**_


End file.
